Barney's Big Dance Party (battybarney2014's version)
''Barney's Big Dance Party ''is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 1st, 2001. On December 23, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title "Let's The Dance Just Right for Barney!". The later shortened to the 2001 "Season 7 Episode 14th Pliot" episode of "Dancing it Fun!". It is a semi-remake of the Get Up and Dance from Sesame Street Home Video and Dance Party (The Big Red Car) The Wiggles. Plot Barney and his friends, he is worried about Jeff, Kim, Danny, Keesha and Emily—she's at home because she's not feeling well prepare for the big dance party and they learn all about kinds of dancing At the big dance party, Derek feels that he can't dance, so Barney encourages him that he can dance if he tries learn how they can move their bodies in different activities. Filming Location: Universal Studios Florida. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner / Josh Martin) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jennifer Romano / Jeff Brooks) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Captain Kangaroo (John McDonough)﻿ *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) (cameo) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (cameo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (cameo) *Curtis (Monte Black) (cameo) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jason's Dad (Eric Shaw) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) *Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) *Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) *Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) *Knights in Shining Armor *Monty the Mountie (Gaitley Mathews) *Paloma (Irene Cortez) *Ealney (Vanessa Lauren) *The King - Derrick J. Graves *Santa Claus (Frank Baker) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Jason's Mom (Julie Kavern) *Mr. Cannoli (William Garber) *Maurice the Magician (Alberto Ramirez, Jr) *Miss Bouffant (Grata Ferrell) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) *Debra the Delivery Lady (Leticia Magana) *Booker T. Bookworm (voiced by Earl Fisher) *Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) *Miss Vera Goode (Greata Muller) *Baxter (Gordon Fox) *Juggler/Balloon Artist (Logan Daffrow) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) *Mr. Green (Chuck Cason) *Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) *Miss Marigold (Scarlett McAlister) *Ballerina (Audrea Ulmer) *Abby Newton (Diana Rice) *Marcella (Kyla Pratt) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Amy (Becky Swanked) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Taylor (Taylor Garrson) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Kimball (Brady Kimball) *Tiffany (Tiffany Burton) *Carly (Carly Naples) *Miyahira (Megan Miyahira) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Sammey (Salim Grant) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Sara (Sara Perks) *Grace (Maddie Rose) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Jamal (Alex Smith) *Magician (Michael Stein) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Connor (Chase Vasquez) *Holly (Kennedy Donatto) *Rusty (Ben Lux) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Eli (Darrak White) *Ainne (Kacie Lynch) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Sammy (Kenneth Ball) *Heidi (Alison Mack) *Suzy (Chelsea Johnson) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Mr. Beethoven﻿ (Alan Pollard) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Chip's Dad (Tim Hill) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Luci (Leah Gloria) Native American Dancer *John Roady *Monet Chandler *Ester Roady *Lana Whittington *Marie Roady *Rose Roady *Michael Gabbard The Dancer / Party Character Name Cameos: *Kalea (Cheryl Toma) *Leilani (Ana Maelia Towry) *Other Playground Friends﻿ *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *King Babar (from Babar) *Michael *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (cameo) *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie *Eddie Coker *Other characters that include; The Cat in the Hat, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones), Yogi and Boo Boo Bear, George Jetson, Kino (from Kino's Storytime), Thomas the Tank Engine, Spot the Dog, Scooby Doo, Garfield, Peter Rabbit, Madeline, Woody Woodpecker, and Ronald McDonald. *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) (cameo) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (cameo) *Fire Chief Arnett (Sonny Franks) (cameo) *Dana (Devin Turnham) (cameo) *Mike (Blake Garrett) (cameo) *David (Emilio Mazur) (cameo) *Ramon (Bryce Cass) (cameo) *Firefighter Houston (Walter Fauntleroy) (cameo) *Sally (Molly Wilson) (cameo) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) (cameo) *Firefighter Carmon (Angela Gair) (cameo) *Firefighter George (J Taylor) (cameo) *Snuffles the Dog (Roo) (cameo) *Mario (Zachary Soza) (cameo) *Madison (Abby Loncar) (cameo) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (cameo) *Andy (Fernando Moguel) (cameo) *Sadie﻿ (Cosette Goldstein) (cameo) *Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) (cameo) *Maggie (Tory Green) (cameo) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) (cameo) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) (cameo) *Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) (cameo) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) (cameo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (cameo) *Jessica (Talia Davis) (cameo) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Heidi (Alison Mack) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Mr. Copeland (Del Johnson) *Mr. Beethoven﻿ (Alan Pollard) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Penny's Dad (Ron Gonzales) *Penny's Mom (Shannon McGrann) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) *Pop Corn Vendor (Freda Martin) *Mee-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones) *Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) *Perry (Sean Sandras) *Zelda the Zookeeper (Nancy Drotning) *Officer Thompson (Noreen Davis) *Ms. Crisp (Summer Selby) *Firefighter Berkeley (Lee Burns) *Firefighter Vandever (Dale Evans) *Birthday Cake Bakers (Stephen White) (cameo) 'The Other Rooms In Emma's House' *The rooms inside Emma's House that were shown in are: **The Dance Party Room **A big backyard with Swimming Pool a and from picnic table. **A treehouse (looking similar to the treehouse of Seasons 3). **The Emma's High School **The Park Playground in Los Angeles **A Garage where he keeps Mobile. **An Art Center. **A Gym. 'Music Director' *Bob Singleton 'Songs from the Nursey Rhymes' *Barney Theme Song *If You're Happy and You Know It *The Wheels on the Bus *Throw Your Hands Up *Move It Like This *The Barney Bag *Nothing Beats a Pizza *Brushing My Teeth *Six Little Ducks *The Baby Bop Hop *Twinkle Little Lightning Bug *Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes *If All the Raindrops *I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream *Snackin' On Healthy Food *What I Like About You *Mexican Hat Dance (La Raspa) *Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay *We're a Family *Happy Dancin' *Together With You *I Love You *The More We Sing Together Trivia *This video marked: **This is another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes same Barney's happy tap dancing shoes, dancing cane stick, tuxedo jacket, bow tie, and top hat for doing a happy tap dance used in this home video was also seen in "On Again, Off Again". But not his other happy dancing shoes from "I Can Do That!", "If the Shoe Fits.... and "Barney's Talent Show" or the other dancing shoes from "The Backyard Show" Before the song "Happy Dancin" starts, Barney uses his magic to have his top hat, a bow tie, cufflinks, a dancing cane stick, and happy dancing shoes appear The same top hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits…" The same bow tie that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits The same cufflinks that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits…" The same dancing cane stick that Barney holds used in this home video was also seen in "On Again, Off Again"The same happy dancing shoes that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Do That!" Barney wore the same cuffs from "Barney's Talent Show" Barney wore the same bow-tie from "Barney's Talent Show". Barney wore the same tap dancing shoes from "On Again, Off Again". Barney wore the same tuxedo jacket from "(Let's Eat!)" Barney wore the same top hat from "If the Shoe Fits…". **This is the another time Barney sits down. It's when he was sitting in the log airplane just like a movie of the same name The another were "Waiting For Santa" when Barney read "Twas The Night Before Christmas" to Michael and Amy. The 2nd time was the next Backyard Gang episode "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along" when Barney was sleeping out in the stars. The 3rd being "Barney's Imagination Island" when Barney came to life in Tosha's bed. **This is the another time the of Tiffany's Birthday that the kids sing a song before Barney comes to life American Sign Language is used during the second verse of and first time being in The Alphabet Zoo. However, in this Tina is briefly seen Spring/Summer video version of I Love You from Waiting for Santa A unique arrangement with a holiday flavor, given the Christmas theme of the video Once Upon A Time - A reharmonized version, based on Season 3's version It was also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". It has the same key as Barney in Concert It combined the vocal style from Camp WannaRunnaRound and the instrumental arrangement from Once Upon a Time version is based on A Day in the Park with Barney's version except with a different pitch in the last verse and it has flute portions in the whole song unlike A Day in the Park with Barney which has synthesizer portions in the Season 4-6 version at the end A unique arrangement with a holiday flavor, given the Christmas theme of the video Barney's Good Day, Good Night This If the Shoe Fits… Season 2's "I Love You" in a different pitch. This version was also used on the 1996 Barney videos, "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's Fun & Games", and "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" version is similar to but the pitch is lower and has the Season 1 key in the intro This version was also used in Barney in Outer Space but the vocal arrangement is different version is slightly similar to the regular Season 5-6 version of the song. However, in the shortened version of the video, A "Little" Mother Goose, the regular Season 5-6 version beginning with Season 1-2 's key and the Season 3's key for this show of the song A circus version of Season 4's I Love You The first verse arrangement may have been the same as is similar to the version used in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure instrumental portions for the first half of the song portrays a classical-music style, while the second half portrays a safari bluesy style, and some Season 2 episodes, but in the same style as Barney's Colorful World! with Barney saying a word before the last verse What a World We Share the piano and guitar both can be heard except the pitch was toned up and has Season 9's key at the end in Barney's Musical Castle. It was also used in Come on Over to Barney's House, Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, Barney Rocks!, Barney's Open House, Barney's Theatre, Let's Go to the Zoo, & Barney's Pajama Party holiday version of the normal 2006 Barney Live - The Let's Go Tour The same as All Aborad except has the piano instrumental bits of it combines it. A saxophone can be heard at the end of this. That version has also appeared on Barney Appearances, and The Sunny Side Up Show version of the song It was later also used again in A Visit to Santa is also based on version is still used in many live shows as of today, but sometimes use Although the tempo is slower, This version is based on Season 2's and 6th's version is used He would later voice him while singing "I Love You" in You Can Be Anything doing it the magic words are being used. **The one of the Another videos to be closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. **Another video to be filmed on location. **The first home video since, "You Are Special" to feature pre-2001 Treehouse and School sets. **The first home video to have Barney "break the fourth wall", by talking directly to his audience in some home video. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Jose Carlos Moreno, in Latin America. Since "It's Time for Counting". *Just before singing "I Love You", Barney says "I Hope Love to My Celebrate With You. But my favorite part was spending the day with the friends I love." He would until say the similar saying in "I'm A Builder"/"Just Imagine". *The Originally, BJ had a trademark whistle that would let the audience know of his arrival. Although it was not heard in Barney Safety, it was officially discontinued in Barney's Musical Scrapbook avoid questions about what B.J. stands for, the name was reduced to simply BJ starting in Barney's Fun & Games this time since Barney's Big Surprise, where BJ whistles to let the audience know of his arrival and the 2nd time, since Barney's Sense-Sational Day, where let the audience know of his arrival. *This is rare one of time the BJ calls Baby Bop by name. *Although Bob West voices Barney in this home video, His voice is starting to sound like Tim Dever took over for 2 home videos (Barney's Pajama Party & Barney's Christmas Star). *This video was filmed at Universal Studios Florida in January 3-28th, 2000. *This video is very similar to the Season 1 finale Happy Birthday, Barney. *The video camera from On the Move returns in this home video. *In this home video (along with some previous home video including "What a World We Share"), Barney's voice sounds like Tim Dever. This video was filmed before Yo Can Be Anything. *A reference is made to Barney's Good Day, Good Night, Barney's Big Surprise and Sing & Dance With Barney *The airplane from Barney's Colorful World! ''also appeared in this video. *When Barney says "That would be fun!", You can hear that Barney's voice sounds like Tim Dever. *This Tape was dubbed in Spanish (¡El del fiesta la baile con Barney!). *This DVD and Tape was dubbed in German (Die Spring Tanz Silvester Frühling mit Barney). *Stephen's socks that don't match are smiliar to Shawn's socks that don't match in "Picture This!" and Tina's socks that don't match in "Oh, What a Day!" which are a blue sock and a green sock. *The monkey, elephant, polar bear, and penguin costume until the from Barney's Colorful World!. *Jeff, Kim, Keesha, Danny and Emily is mentioned in this home video. *This DVD was dubbed in Portuguese (A festa com o dança do Barney!) *This DVD was dubbed in Greek (Το πάρτι χορού με τον Μπαρνί) *This Tape was dubbed in Japanese (バーニーとのダンスパーティー) *This DVD was dubbed in Italian (La Festa da Ballo con Barney) *This VCD was dubbed in Chinese (巴尼的大舞会) *This DVD was dubbed in Polish (Wielka impreza taneczna z Barneyem) *This VHS was dubbed in Dutch (Groot dansfeest met Barney) *This Tape was dubbed in Czech (Velká taneční párty s Barneym) *This DVD and VCD was dubbed in Thai (งานเลี้ยงเต้นรำใหญ่กับบาร์นีย์) *This DVD and VCD was dubbed in Indonesia (Barney's Besar Pesta dansa) *This DVD and VHS was dubbed in Arabic (حفلة بارنيز للرقص الكبير) *Five of these kids (Chip, Linda, Hannah, Curtis, and Stephen) also appeared in What's in a Name?. *Although this video was released in 2001, you can actually see At the end of the credits it says "Copyright ©1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P" it may have something to do with being released the same year. at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1999. *Emma wears the same hair-style in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy" and that Beth's clothes in "On Again, Off Again". *Natalia wears the same hair-style in and "The Good Egg: Kenya" and the blue summer pant that Dora's clothes in "Go Diego Go Live!: The Great Jaguar Rescue". *Chip wears the same clothes from "Colors All Around". *Tina wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "A Splash Party Please". *Luci wears the same clothes and hair-style in "Barney in Concert". *Joshua wears the same clothes in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy". *Cory wears the same clothes in "Kidsongs Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Rusty wears the same clothes in "Big Brother Rusty: China". *Derek wears the same clothes in "1-2-3-4-5 Senses". *Kami wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Look What I Can Do!". *Curtis wears the same clothes from "It's Time for Counting". *Donny wears the same clothes from "Barney's Colorful World!". *Colleen wear the same clothes and a hair-style from the of the same names. *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City". *Min wears the same clothes and hair-style in "Barney's Fun & Games" and "Let's Show Respect!". *Laura wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Colorful World!". *Whitney wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation Fun!". *Asa wears the same clothes in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Kimball wears the same clothes in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Miyahira wears the same clothes in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Carly wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Sara wears the same clothes in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Holly wears the same clothes in "Celebrating Around The World". *Angelica wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Linda wear the same clothes and a hair-style from "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Rachel wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Look What I Can Do!". *Hannah wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Stick With Imagination!". *Sally wears the same that Amy's clothes and a hair-style in "Listen!". *Megan wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "BJ the Great". *Stacy wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Colorful World!". *Olivia wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Rhythm". *Stephen wears the same clothes in "Grandparents Are Grand (1999)". *Mr. Brantley wears the same clothes in "Celebrating Around The World". *Ben wears the same clothes in "Celebrating Around The World". *Me-Ma wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Grandparents Are Grand". *Pop-Pop wears the same clothes in "Grandparents Are Grand". *Professor Tinkerputt wears the same clothes in "Barney's Big Surprise!". *Tracy: wears the same clothes in "Pot Full of Sunshine" and a hair-style in "Chuck E Cheese Birthday Show". *Grace wears the same clothes that Alicia's clothes in "Go, Diego, Go Live!: The Great Jaguar Rescue" and a hair-style in "A-Counting We Will Go (video)". *Mother Goose wears the same clothes in "Barney's Big Surprise". *Ryan wears the same clothes in "Dino-Mite Birthday". *Miss Vera Goode wears the same clothes in "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!". *Kevin wears the same clothes in "Barney's Christmas Star". *Tomie dePaola wears the same clothes in "It Raining, It Pouring…". *Leilani wears the same clothes in "Barney's Beach Party". *Captain Kangaroo wears the same clothes in "Barney's First Adventure". *Angela wears the same hair-style in "Here Kitty Kitty" and clothes shirth in "Here Kitty Kitty" and pant clothes in "Splish! Splash!". *Marcos wears the same clothes in "Barney's Animal ABCs". *Darnell wears the same clothes in "Barney's Christmas Star". *Nick wears the same clothes in "My Family and Me!". *Tiffany wears the same clothes in "Beach Party at Walt Disney World". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Shopping for A Surprise!". *On October 23, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, ''The It's A Dancing, We Never Forget (along with The Wiggles: Big Red Car (aka Dance Party) and Sesame Street: Get Up and Dance). *Taylor wears the same clothes in "That Doesn t Float My Boat". *David wears the same clothes in "Full Team Ahead". *Gianna wears the same clothes in "My Family and Me". *Shanda wears the same a hair-style and clothes in "Let's Show Respect!". *Amy wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along". *Tohsa wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Jason wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Kelly wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City" . *Barney wears a black bus driver's hat, as he did "Barney's Adventure Bus". *BJ wears the same goggles, as he did in "Up We Go!", "Barney's Fun & Games", "Ready, Set, Go!", "Barney's Big Surprise!" and "Barney's Colorful World!". *BJ wears the same white scarf, as he did in "Up We Go!", "Barney's Fun & Games", "Barney's Big Surprise!", "Round & Round We Go!" and "Barney's Colorful World!". *Barney wears the same chef's hat as he did in "A Day at the Beach", "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!", "Alphabet Soup!", "Having Tens of Fun!", "Any Way You Slice It", "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney", "Books are Fun!", "Safety First!", "Walk Around the Block with Barney", "Snack Time!", "Five Kinds of Fun!", "Good Job!", "You Can Be Anything", "A World of Friends", "Squares, Squares, Everywhere!", "Home, Safe Home", "Pistachio" and "The Chase". *Barney wears the chef's apron as he did in "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Snack Time!", "You Can Be Anything", "Square, Square, Everywhere!" and "Pistachio". *The production for this video took place from June 5-13, 1999. *The Barney costume from "Stick With Imagination!" and other Season 6 episodes is used, expect it's was the In some of the scenes in the video Barney's costume changes to like "Barney's You Can Be Anything", "Barney's Beach Party", "Barney's Round & Round We Go!", "Barney's Colorful World!" and would later be used in some Season 7 episodes During the song "If You're Happy and You Know It ", the Barney costume from "It's Time for Counting" is used. Also during the song "Together With You", the Barney costume from "Barney's Halloween Party" is used. *The Barney voice from is smaller to the sound it come for ("More Barney Songs","Barney's Musical Castle", "Barney Let's Go to the Zoo", "Barney's Pajama Party", "Barney's Christmas Star", "It's Home to Me!", "Ready, Set, Go!", etc.) is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes" introduces the current and other is used. During the song "The Baby Bop Hop", the BJ costume from "Hat Off to BJ!" is used. Also during the song "Together with You", the BJ costume from "Barney's Big Surprise" is used. *The BJ voice from "Barney's Pajama Party" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" and other 1996-presents introduces the current Season 6 is used. During the song "The Baby Bop Hop", the Baby Bop costume from "BJ's Really Cool House" is used. Also during the song "Together with You", the Baby Bop costume from "Who's Who At The Zoo?" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Barney's Musical Castle" is used. *The arrangements for the background musical used in this home video were also heard are also used in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The arrangements for the background musical used in this home video were also heard are also used in "Barney in Concert", "Barney's Talent Show" and "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *When Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids cheer "Yay!!" as they clap and cheer" after Barney dances with the song "Happy Dancin", Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City" (when Derek tries to lift the weight off), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1999-2000 Season 6 voide, BJ's sound clip was voiced by Derek from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when Barney tells the kids that they would take a break), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 6 1999-2000 voice, and the Kids sound clip is taken from "The Backyard Show", "Three Wishes" and "Barney Goes to School" from Season 6 (1999-2000). *When Barney says "Thank you!" as he takes a bow for thanking for a happy dance, *When Barney says "The Friendship Well Never End", It sounds like Tim Dever's voice. *This video is similar to Sesame Street - Get Up and Dance, because of the similar themes and premises. *That's The Big Heart is also of the home video from "Barney Live! In New York City" is used. *Myra was considered to be in this video, but he couldn't make it because at the time, Lexi ten Napel, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. *This video has a 2001 Original Print and has The Wiggles music video "Romp Bomp a Stomp" and different Barney previews of'' Come on Over to Barney's House, Let's Go to the Zoo, Barney's Super Singing Circus, Barney Safety, Barney in Outer Space and Kids for Character''. *When this video was re-released in 2002, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 2004, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 2005, it has different previews. *When this DVD was release in 2007, it has different previews. *When this DVD was in 2012, it has different previews. *When this DVD in 2018, it has different previews. *In the middle of the song, "The Wheel on the Bus", Tim Dever's Barney voice can be heard as Barney chuckles. *When the kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip was taken from "Barney's Great Adventure". Category:2001 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Fake Barney Dance Party Specials